Clash Stories: The Red Huntress
by JackSharpScribe
Summary: After Haley went missing, what happened to her?


This is the sub-story following Haley and her departure, but there are a few things that must be told before you read it.

1\. This story happens at the same time as The Battle Continues

2\. If you have read the sneak peak, then be assured that it happens later

3\. This was originally postponed so I could pre-write more chapters, but I felt like posting it.

4\. (This is the most important note) This story is rated higher than the other ones, saying that not now, but later, it will get graphic. There wont be anything over some gore, so you are safe if you don't mind lots of description for bloody deaths. Other than that, there will be no mature content.

* * *

In the quiet infirmary there was a body, laying on a table in silence. Not a sound came from the woman who was lying on a table in the middle of the room, as if she was something to be glorified and put on a pedestal. At one point in time, there was someone who thought so highly of her that he would've put her on a pedestal if he was given the chance, but that time is no more.

The woman had been severely injured, hence being put in the infirmary. She had been there for nearly a week, not moving the slightest bit except to breath. An archer had stepped up and helped the woman, cleaning and bandaging her wounds after she had been moved to the infirmary, but the acrher could only help so much. The archer was untrained in the ways of a doctor or a medic, unlike the woman herself. Its ironic how the doctor herself was the one who got injured the most, but it was inevitable. The beast had come and took many things away from her, things that would not easily be regained, and things that wont be regained.

Like the calm after the storm, a ripple in a pond, or a blink of an eye, the woman moved. Her eyes opened as she sat up, wondering where she was. The monster hadn't just taken the one she loved, but also pieces of her memory. Her identity was shattered, pieces of her background escaping her mind. She sat up and turned to the edge of the table, grabbing her head as her vision faded temporarally. But it wasn't temporary, her vision was replaced with a fragment of her memory.

She was in a semi-white room, light blinding her from the various windows. She looked away from the windows to see that she was sitting at a plain gray table.

"I need you to listen to me Haley," a man said, drawing her attention to him. He was sitting at the other side of the short table, dressed completely in white garb. His hair was completely gray, and with the addition of his thin glasses he looked old. "I know you're nervous, but you must understand the procedure first."

Haley looked around as the room started to fade. "Haley! I need you to say something!" The room started to swirl in its colors, mixing the various grays and whites with the light from the window. She tried to stand up but failed.

"Haley!"

Her eyes opened and she was returned to the infirmary, with someone yelling at her.

"Are you awake?"

She turned her head, looking around the person standing in front of her. The room was empty of anyone but the two of them. The shorter man was dressed in dark gray clothing with a brown jacket. His hair almost matched the jacket in color except for the slight hints of a lighter color in it.

"Who are you?"

The man looked confused as he stood and thought. "Uhh... I think you should wait here. I'll be right back with someone."

The man turned and started walking towards the door, but he didn't make it far before Haley jumped up from the table and hit him on the head. She grabbed a nearby box and threw it down onto the mans head, stopping him from getting up.

Haley ran to the door, flinging it open as she ran out it. There was a huge staircase, leading upwards to the open or downwards to somewhere else inside the building. She ran up the stairs quietly, stopping at the top. Looking around she found a few doors on either side of the staircase, but decided to go farther down the stairs to find many rooms with different nameplates on them.

She entered the first she found, finding a normal looking room with a bed, closet and dresser. She opened the closet, finding various pieces of clothing but only taking one piece. A dark gray cloak, one that was considerably bigger than a normal cloak. She pulled it on and while she was looking downwards found a gleam of gold. Haley crouched down to examine the gleam, finding a suit of armor much bigger than something she would ever wear.

Haley pulled the hood of the dark gray cloak over her head, moving out of the room and upwards toward the light coming from the top of the stairs. She crouched down and peaked her head over the top stair, looking at the various people doing various chores, also the various hiding spots.

There were barrels both next to the entrance to the staircase and also across from it, there was a ladder strung off the side of the boat to the right. _Wait, boat? How did I know that? I must've been here before._

Haley vaulted over the step and bolted to the barrels. Nobody saw her zoom from behind the barrels to the ladder, and in a few steps, she was over the railing. She nearly jumped down the ladder, running away from the boat on the wooden platforms that made up the floating town.

* * *

Well guys, I bring you the new story. The main character is Haley, as you would assume, and it takes place at the same time as tBC.


End file.
